Joshua Cipher's kitten
by Joshua phelles
Summary: This is a oc version of bleach i thought of instead of ulquiorra being all powerful my OC "joshua" is his brother and wields the zanpakuto while Ulquiorra uses kido. this is my beta test for bleach fanfictions so plz don't hate, and leave a review.


A/N: this is a fanfiction that i have created from my head the names and characters are not mine. In this fanfiction of bleach I play as Ulquiorra Cipher's twin brother. In this Fanfic me and Ulquiorra have a personality. the only difference is that in this story plot I have his Resurrection and his rank while he has no Resurreccion and is rank but he can use kido.

My name is Joshua cipher the twin brother of Ulquiorra cipher. our mask are different his covers his left hair and side of his head while i only have a piece of a mask like a headband going over my forehead with two curved horns above my ears. I'm impatient, annoying, and get mad easily while Ulquiorra is quick tempered and extremely lazy unless provoked or ordered to by a higher-up

-SOMEWHERE IN HUECO MUNDO-

"Ul~qui~orra, WAKE up you said you would come train with me today." I say while shaking the sleeping espada. Ulquiorra mumbles in his sleep a bit and suddenly his eyes shot open and stared at me "Joshua!" he growled at me. "what the fuck Ulqui you promised." I pouted with my arms crossed on my chest, 'why do you always want to fight me' Ulquiorra thought to himself "fine, but if I win you have to leave me alone for a week," he said a little to calmly but I didn't care at that moment "O.K and if I win u let me be Grimmjow's bitch for a year." Ulquiorra turned crimson at the dare and noded "Deal/DEAL" we said at the same time. I jumped up and screamed "Yes YES Yush".

Ulquiorra was already dressed and ready to go when we got to the training room he used kido to open the chamber built by lord Aizen for us specifically . we entered and Ulquiorra closed the door I looked at Ulquiorra "ready?" "READY!" I answered. We entered our fighting stances my blade in hand while Ulquiorra held the hilt of his sheathed sword eyes steady and ready to chant. "begin" I growled at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra lifted his hand off the hilt "Bakudo: 58 Kakushi suijaku...locked on" I study Ulquiorra closely and release my sword "Drown in despair Murcielago" my wings shot out with my tail as my hair grew longer. Ulquiorra sonido out of sight "huh, where'd he go... ah hah" I swung my hand upwards "Gran rey cero" all my spirit energy was blasted at the ceiling and the sound of glass breaking echoed while Ulquiorra fell to the ground "Nice try Ulquiorra now its my turn!" I exclaimed as I flew at Ulquiorra with top speed. My zanpakuto pierced his body but he used a kido "where did you go...hmmmm I wonder." as I walked through the room i couldn't sense him at all. then all the sudden I was swallowed by darkness.

'why can't i find Ulquiorra, why can't I- wait what the' black lines formed around me and I felt Ulquiorra's energy then it vanished again and the lines of the kido closed completely around me, my bones ached and my body went limp 'ugh why why can't I win WHY' "LANZA DEL RELAMPAGO" my sword appeared in my claws and I smashed the coffin open finding Ulquiorra sitting down on a boulder he made 'Damn you Ulquiorra' I thought to myself mentally kicking myself. Ulquiorra looked up at me and went wide eyed he looked up and down my body my left arm was cut, my wings tattered, and my leg bruised from the kido. he went to cast another kido but I flew past him and went up toward the ceiling where I smashed through. I looked down at the smirking Ulquiorra "Whats so funny?" he pointed up and he had cast a kido it sent me flying down. Ulquiorra drew his sword and as I fell my released form vanished but before the sword could pierce me I felt some one holding me the person seemed familiar yet alien to me when I looked up my gaze was met by cyan blue eyes and a mane of blue hair. It was grimmjow but how, how could he get in here the door only responds to me and Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked down at me and grinded "whats wrong cutie I thought you wanted to win, so why are you letting him beat you?" I blushed red and pushed his hand off me I was mad that Ulquiorra let him in and that he knew I love Grimmjow. I looked back at Grimmjow "give me a sec". "OK?" he answered. I looked back at Ulquiorra now my sword in my hands again "Release" my Wings appeared since I couldn't use resurrection for a while, but it was good enough "LANZA DEL RELAMPAGO" my blade transformed into a large blue spear. when i flew up a bit my wings flapping wildly Ulquiorra shunpoed again "Not this time you ass!" my wings swung down and launched me up spinning. as I spun I threw the spear at the blur I saw moving around "Dive and take chase Lanzador verde!" the spear flew after Ulquiorra at a great speed eventually hitting him and sending him flying toward Grimmjow's feet. Ulquiorra was knocked out but I wanted blood now and Grimm saw that and stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me away "I think you won."

Grimmjow brought me to his room to cool down. "So now your mine for a year right." My face turned crimson from the statement "heh yup I'm your bitch for a year or longer if you want." when I looked up at grimmjow my face went from light blush to full crimson. Grimmjow smashed his lips against mine 'I can't believe he kissed me on purpose' I felt his tongue brush against my lips so I opened my mouth and he explored my entire mouth I fought for dominance but lost badly. I moaned into his mouth at every touch he made on my body 'hmmmm I can't believe he's this gentle but so rough in battle damn I love him'. when he broke the kiss I felt like I was in heaven my mind was in shambles and Grimmjow could tell by looking at me, but that ended when we both turned to see Ggio. Grimmjow smirked when he saw the tiger arranchar enter the room "Tch, and I was just starting to have fun." Ggio rolled his eyes at Grimmjow and looked at me "Lord Aizen has a mission for you two". When Ggio left the room Grimmjow lifted me up bridal style and kissed me again 'Damn you Grimmjow, you keep this up I might end up in bed for a month.' Grimmjow broke the kiss and looked at me with a feral grin "I think I'll keep you!" my face turned fifty shades of red, but that soon ended when Grimmjow suddenly sonido to the throne room.

when I looked up from Grimmjow's chest I saw we were in the throne room. Grimm had let me down and I tried my best to hide the blush on my face so none of the other espada's would see. Aizen and Gin stepped into the throne room while Tosen and the other espada followed shortly after we all sat down and focused on Aizen as he spoke in monotone "Good-morning everyone today I have good and bad news first the good news is we have two couples in Las noches, The bad news is both have to got to the karakura town with Halibel as we mount an offensive, on the front Line we will have Grimmjow and Joshua, while the support will be Tier Harribel, Starrk, and Ulquiorra. The rest of you will wait for my signal to enter Karakura town." All the espada said yes lord Aizen and left mumbling about who went out with who.

A month passed as we prepared for the battle of Karakura town Starrk trained with Halibel, and Ulquiorra While me and Grimmjow went out. Grimm took me to the world of the living for some fun, we mostly talked about each other and played around, but that moment only lasted for a while when I felt a spiritual pressure appear but before I could react I was caught off guard and placed in a barrier, when Grimmjow noticed it was to late. "Joshua, Hold on I'm coming." I placed my hand on the wall of the barrier tears falling from my face "Stay Back!" as the words left my mouth I could see Grimmjow's eyes turn from cyan to clear white in fear he truly did care. Grimmjow didn't stop he drew his sword and screamt "Roar Panthera" Grimmjow entered his Resurrection state and pointed both arms at the barrier "Cero sincercto Gran Rey Cero" two large ceros formed in the palms of Grimmjow's hands "I'll save you no matter what it takes Joshua" the ceros merged and fired at the Barrier. I felt the impact but it didn't break the barrier. when the smoke cleared I realized we never found the caster so I searched for him and saw it was a quincy who had cast the barrier and I screamt as I saw him chant "Grimmjow move Its a Quincy!". When Grimmjow noticed it was to late the Quincy already had Grimmjow sealed in the barrier with me.

I ran over toward him and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down my face "(Sob)...(sob)...Grimm (sniffle) I thought I'd lost you forever..." My sentence was stopped by Grimmjow's hand tilting my head up and kissing me. It lasted a second as the male Quincy stood by the barrier "uk hmmmm...I hate to interupt but its time for you to die." My heart broke I finally get Grimmjow to myself and we are about to get killed. 'Why, W-why,...WHY! why does this always happen when I'm happy' I broke the kiss long enough to say one last phrase "I Love you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Tears feel from Grimmjow as he hugged me tightly. I looked up and as the barrier started to collapse onto us I felt (SAFE) in Grimmjow's arms but my heart felt torn in half. "Resurreccion Segund" My body emitted a high spiritual pressure and the barrier broke open from the pressure, my mask disappeared my wings fully emerged and my hands turned into claws with a shade of black. The Quincy was baffled at the site of my power. "h-How-How did you break through the barrier with just your reishi" the Quincy backed away "Whoo...What are you?" I stood in front of him and said "I'm espada no.4 Joshua Cipher, and because you tried to kill me and Grimmjow its time for you to die!" the Quincy fell to the ground with fear in his eyes. "Now who are you human." the Quincy looked back up and whimpered "Uryu...(GULP) Uryu Ishida" I flapped my wings and instantly flew through the Quincy cutting him in half "I'm sorry I already forgot who you are!" when I looked back at Grimmjow my heart cringed, he passed out 'At least he didn't get hurt that much'. I picked up the sleeping espada and walked into the garganta as I changed back to my normal form 'I wonder if he saw my second form' as I was thinking to myself Grimmjow moaned my name "J...Joshua~~JOSHUA~~!" He really does love me.

I stepped out of the garganta into las noches and was greeted by my brother Ulquiorra "Joshua what happened to you." I walked past him raising my spiritual pressure to its highest. when Ulquiorra felt the killer intent in me he sonidoed away with fear on his face. I reached Grimmjow's room and placed him on the bed when I went to leave I felt something pull me back. When I turned around grimmjow had his hands around my waist mumbling "stay with me" I sat on the edge of the bed and lowered my powers. I bent down and nuzzled Grimmjow's chest. "I hope you wake up soon Grimm." I fell asleep after a while.

I woke up an hour later I looked up and found cyan blue eyes looking at me. I moved closer to Grimmjow as he wrapped his arms around me. Grimmjow kissed my forehead and I whispered "I'll always be with you Grimmjow." I started to cry my whole body cringed I couldn't hold in the pain any more I was scared and tired and wanted to stay with this one person no one else as long as me and Grimmjow are together I'm happy. "Josh whats wrong, why are you crying?" I heard Grimmjow's voice but my body tensed up more he was worried about me 'Now I'm sure he really does love me!' I looked up from his chest and cried my thoughts out to him the one person who cared for (me) not because he's scared of my power but because he cares about me. "I don't want this... this war this fight I... I Jus...I JUST WANT YOU!" I buried my head in his neck as he hugged me tighter trying to soothe me "Shhh, shhh, its alright don't worry I promise we'll always be together just you and me. We can leave this place I'll abandon everything for you I'd go against Aizen's will if you asked, I love you Joshua Cipher, and nobody will come between us, I PROMISE"

My mind went blank after hearing Grimmjow say those words and they were for me. "Grimmjow (Sob)...(sniffle).. lets leave this place, lets leave Aizen, and this diluted place forever." Grimmjow rubbed the back of my head to comfort me "Alright we'll leave tonight you and me, we'll go to the world of the living and live together forever. So say your goodbyes while I get everything in order." I stopped crying and hugged Grimmjow "Thank you Grimmjow I love so much" I kissed him before running out the room leaving him to finish getting things together. I ran by Ulquiorra and said "goodbye", then I sonido to Gin (he always had a thing for me but I hated him) and said "I'm leaving so don't tell Aizen" he noded and I was standing near Halibel I went to speak but she pulled me into a hug and whispered "I'll miss you, my baby (Halibel treated me like her child) and remember if Aizen finds you he will kill you, so be careful." I pulled away and thanked her for the support and sonido back to my room where I grabbed my things (a cape) and meet up with Grimmjow outside Las noches. When I looked around I noticed Wonderwise was there, Grimmjow saw my confusion and when I went to speak he stopped me "He said he wouldn't tell Aizen if we brought him and his mate." I looked confused "Wonderwise has a lover" when I finished Tosen appeared behind me hand on my shoulder and spoke "I'm his mate not his lover." I flung my left arm out at him and he grabbed my forearm "Who cares!" I formed a cero in my palm while it was closed and Tosen didn't notice "I care." he said, "Good bye Tosen...(I whisper)...Gran Rey Cero."

I didn't see how but Wonderwise had grabbed Tosen before the explosion got him " Whats wrong with you Joshua?" Grimm asked "That's Aizen you Idiots he showed every espada his bankai except me. that thing is Aizen." Grimmjow looked at Tosen and saw a feature Tosen never had "Your right look he doesn't have a visor and he can see." Me and Grimmjow both looked at wonderwise and he jumped onto Aizen as he changed back to normal. "my, my, how you two have grown its wonderfully vexing how you fell in love." Me and Grimmjow both activated our Resurreccion "Roar...(Drown in despair) (Panthera)...Murcielago!" We put our arms together and fused our Gran Rey Ceros together "FIRE" when the smoke clouded the air we opened a Garganta into Karakura town. We jumped threw and landed at a place called Urahara Shoten. After we closed the Garganta we heard a voice Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku, Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan me and grimmjow were wrapped in glowing threads and pined to the ground by metal rods.

A few minutes passed and a man in a straw hat carrying a cane stood over us and spoke with a little to much empathy than needed "Ohhh look Teshia we caught two espadas uhhh~~ I'm so happy." when I bent my head over I saw a large tan male with his hands in a stance I've seen Ulquiorra in a few times. when I looked back up I noticed the cane the man was holding was a sword and pointed at my throat. I screamt "Wait were not here for trouble we ran away from Aizen to be together." The Tan guy walked over and looked at me and Grimm and nodded to the man in the straw hat "Ohhh really just how am I supposed to believe you. Any ideas ?" I flung me and Grimmjow up at the mention of that name. "I...I...But I killed him!" when the strange man saw how easy it was for me to break the kido the same quincy I kilt (well thought I kilt) was standing behind him. He looked lifelessly at me and spoke monotone. "Let them live he may have killed me but it was because I tried to kill the blue haired one while they were on a date." Urahara's face blushed as he spoke "OHHH really I never knew Espadas had affection for one another." Grimmjow finaly got the strength back to talk "Shut your trap before I make ya you creepy pervert." I gasped at Urahara at how quickly he had pinned Grimm to the ground. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you ."

Grimmjow was struggling to get free not noticing the sword to his mid-section "Let me go you-" I rose my spiritual pressure to its highest and Grimm passed out, I glared at Urahara and growled "Let my Boyfriend GO!" Urahara dropped Grimm at the word and giggled "ok ok just seeing if it was a ruse to trick us... So you really are in love with him?" I walked past Urahara and knelt where Grimm was and lifted him up, I held his left arm around my neck and helped him stand up. I looked back up at Urahara "Yes I love him...Now drown in despair Murcielago." my wings shoot out my back and I took off from the ground flying as fast as I could with Grimmjow unconscious. 'Why did I have to do that I'm the fourth deadliest espada and I wouldn't have stood a chance against that creep.' I flew toward a forest where I sensed a lot of spiritual pressure in the ground and air when I landed I shook Grimmjow awake "Wake up, you hot Idiot if I have to drag you I'll tear out-(Smack)-" Grimmjow slapped me "Stop yelling in my Damn ear, Where are we?" I looked around and saw a few Hollows wandering around "I think this is where the Hollows come in and out of Hueco mundo here." Grimmjow looked around and saw something "Is that a mansion over there?" I looked "It sure is wanna go stay there and lay low." Grimmjow grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the house "why laylow I was gonna say your going to be in that house for the rest of your life!" "And...just what...do you...mean by that" I said while trying to catch my breath at the front door of the house.

Grimm punched the door open and carried me in bridal style. "OHHHhhhh... I don't know I think something along the line of I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be bed ridden for 9 months and then give birth to 8 kids." I groaned at the thought of what Grimmjow just said but he looked serious "If you want that Grimmjow then so do I, BUT FIRST (I jumped out his arms) you gotta catch me!" I ran from room to room try to hide from Grimmjow when I reached the largest room in the place I was stunned out how beautiful it was the walls looked brand new the floor was crystal the room looked like it was wrapped in so much reshi you would think its alive, and the bed was divine it was huge probably able to fit yammy and it was cover from top to bottom in a crimson shaded veil. "Gotcha!" screamt Grimmjow as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. "mmmhfgg..." Grimm broke the kiss "huh?" I turned his head "LOOK!" I don't know what happened but Grimmjow had one of his sexy smirks plastered to his face he was planning something and it'd probably be stupid. Grimmjow lifted me up again "New plan I'm gonna fuck you all over the room and your gonna have 10 kids and then you might be able to get out this room with out me carrying you." I turnt ruby red at the thought "We'll you better start now if you want 10 kids or more" He threw me onto the bed and started to walk towards me with a smirks on his face.

Two months quickly passed by and grimmjow started acting strangely towards me, and it was very visible that I was now pregnant. Grimm would never hurt me I kept thinking over and over in my head when he would have a mood swing and I know its my fault because I cant play with him while I'm like this. today was a bit rough however first I woke up to an empty bed, second I couldn't find Grimm anywhere and got worried sick, then when I finally found him with tears running down my face he threw a fit about how I'm too possessive and demanding. I stared dead at him and my body acted on its own and I screamed "Well its not my fault I'm pregnant with your children you sick bastard." Tears ran down my face like a river had sprung up. Then when I looked back at Grimmjow he looked at me with a look of pure rage. "Grimm I'-(SMACK)." my world shattered as I hit the ground. When I got up my face hurt and felt swollen, 'wait did Grimmjow just hit me maybe I'm imagining things.' then when vision returned to me and I looked up I saw a beast not my Grimmjow but something of pure terror and hate. When I went to get up it drew its sword and released "ROAR PANTHERA" as his body morphed I cleared a few feet between us.

As I unsheathed my sword and entered my release state Grimmjow's claw struck through my chest. (-Mental Snap-) 'this thing wants to kill me and my children'. My eyes fully dilated and my spiritual pressure skyrocketed. "Drown in DESPAIR murciélago, Resurrección Segunda Espada" my body reformed around the claw and I fly away quickly as soon as my hallow hole appeared and freed me with no injury. Grimmjow growled up at me "You have that much power and you choose to fight me you dumb bitch." My world turned to ashes now " I weep for the poor animals who lose the one they love...GOOD...bye my love..." as I spoke I created a cero "my heart is red, and my eyes cry blue as I'll always weep for you...(whispers)..Cero Oscuras!" the cero at the tip of my hand discharged twice its normal size and you could feel the reshi being swallowed up around you as if all life was standing still. When the blast of green energy dispersed from the world all that was left was a crater of dust and a sword broke in half I flew down and picked up the sword pieces and flew back to the mansion. When I went in five soul reapers had appeared with the man with the cane my eyes still watering I raised my spirit energy to the max "Leave my home NOW! all of the soul reapers left except one a tall man with red hair.

He stepped forward and looked at me sincerely "Who's zanpakuto is that?" I shifted back to my normal form and sheathed my sword "It's name is Panthera it means panther and its wilder was named Grimmjow Jaquerjakes he was the brutalist but most wonderful of all the Espada." the red haired man looked down and sighed then looked back up at me "What happened to him, why were you crying? I looked at him as tears started to blur my vision I wrapped my arms around him and cried my heart out "He went wild and tried to kill me, and when he got near my stomach I killed him, now I'm all alone again, rejected by this world and runaway from mine I have nowhere left to turn he was all I had left!" The man just stood there while I let my emotions flow out, He wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down "shh, shh, shhh its okay, its okay you had no choice he was trying to kill you if you hadn't killed him you would have been dead along with your kids." he patted my stomach that was a little big. He pulled me closer and whispered to me "If you want I'll watch over you." I looked up at the red haired man up close. "What do you mean?" He held my hands and looked into my eyes "My name is renji Abari and if you'll let me I want to make all the pain he caused you to vanish." I couldn't move, my body betrayed me all I could do was look at his eyes and when his words finally registered I said nothing.

I sat on the stairway and looked at Renji "Why do you care about me I'm an espada and your a shinigami, our whole lives are meant to kill the other. I shouldn't have talked to you." Renji looked at me worried and sat next to me "I know but after what I heard from Urahara about an espada couple here I couldn't believe it but after meeting you and seeing your pain I can't live with myself if I left you alone while your pregnant. I'd be to ashamed, but then when I saw you I was overwhelmed by how cute you are even though my body is still shacking from your power I want to stay here right next to you."

 **THE END**

 **If you have any request plz let me know**


End file.
